Shattered
by Tigerdust
Summary: One of the occurrences that Buffy had seen before in season seven but only mentioned, featuring a person who'd never been on the show but was a classmate at Sunnydale High. Set in the Citadel. Songs from Sweeney Todd and Wicked. I'm just a fan.


Xander heard the sound before the missile hit, swiveling in his chair. The alarms had been buzzing all around his head for some time, his nose wrinkling in annoyance. Every time he hunched over these keys he thought of Willow. This had been Willow's world a century ago. Things were different now, he wasn't expected to be a techie, but somebody had to keep up with all the technology around here. The Zeppo had gotten used to channeling Neo in these recent days.

The camera swiveled to the trajectory point as the missile rained down upon the doorstep of the citadel. Xander caught the runes on the side with his new satellite feed before the interruption of the chaos and crumbling brick. He ran toward the noise counter-intuitively to make sure none of the slayers had been stranded behind. What he found was a gaping hole and seriously evil charged manpower.

There were six shadows that he could speak of, all aiming arrows and weapons at him for all intensive purposes. He dodged most using a broken piece of nearby banister, but knew it wasn't much of a solution. There were plenty of places to duck and dodge with, as the blast had provided excellent cover. But even Xander knew his luck couldn't hold out for that long.

He looked above himself as arrows shot all around. He could feel the intensity of magic at someone was teleporting in. Normally, the alarms would have begun going off or Willow would have announced herself. Xander was worried, no lie, and a new concentration of arrows heat-seeking for his blood did nothing to help matters.

He felt the cold sting of metal and the sickening sound of the arrow catching in his skin. Shirt fabric was torn and he cursed his laundry day luck. He knew that he'd probably not have time to change during the battle. Its not as though bad guys were uber-keen on giving the good guys a fighting chance and clean clothes. _Oh well_, Xander thought as he looked for his next movement target to take him nearest to the back exit, _at least the girls all seem to be safe._

Something landed in front of Xander with his back noticeable. It was a young man, obviously not a trained assassin. His look was a mix of plain vintage and rustic, two satchels slung to his belt on the left side. The man smirked as he crouched down, placing his palm on the floor.

"Melaka namin nachu nachu melaka namin

Melaka namin nachu nachu melaka namin"

Tinkering glass spiraled and floated around the guy as he intoned in melody, taking the damage and deflecting it far away from both himself and Xander. Xander's suspicions were easily confirmed when glass and steel from the blast began entwining, creating a tangible barrier that neither arrows nor footmen could pass through.

"That's better! Did I miss the party?" The man's sly grin turned to face Xander, who was leaned back now against a large up heaved boulder of some material or another.

He groaned. "Not that I'm not grateful, mind you. But who are you?"

The stranger chuckled, short red hair shaking. "You don't remember me? Sophomore year at Sunnydale High? Rory, Rory Tripp."

Xander's eyes sparked. "Yeah, we nicknamed you old Lan. You used to hook us up with big screen Mario tournaments!"

Lonnie nodded. "Yep. You do remember, sort of. Do you remember anything else?"

Xander pointed toward the barrier. "Perhaps we should find a different place for a reunion?"

Dawn's voice called behind Xander. "I can probably help with that."

Xander talked without turning as Rory stared at the centaur. "Dawnie, did you grab the keys to the...what are you staring at Rory? It's just Buffy's little sister."

Rory tilted his head. "Buffy's mom married a centaur?"

Dawn stamped her hoof. "No...It's just..."

Xander sighed as he looked back. "What is it you've gotten yourself into now?"

Dawn stamped her hoof again. "Not the time, Xander! We've got to vacate!"

Rory approached the wound in Xander's shoulder, arrow inflicted in the side opposite his bum eye. "You had much practice with riders, Dawn, was it?"

Xander squirmed as Rory prodded around the sensitive area. "Can't you just do what you did with the wall?"

Rory shook his head. "Negative. That wall takes a lot of energy and I just am not that good at splitting my focus yet. I've got a salve, but we've gotta get the arrow out first and defensively speaking, not here."

Xander pointed to Dawn. "We'll just take what we can get."

The ride was as smooth as Dawn could make it. Rory had been trained by his uncle to ride horses, although just in case of what he was never really informed. He held onto Xander as brotherly as he possibly could, but being that close brought back a lot of memories as they escaped into the night.

Surprisingly enough, they arrived at a patch of forest with enough clearance space to lay Xander out and allow Dawn to build a fire, creating sparks with her hooves. The area around the arrow was becoming bloated with clotted blood and Xander's face was becoming pale. It was not a good sign.

In the distance, Rory's magical wall fell with a deep thud. "I don't have anesthetic."

Xander's eyes locked on Rory. "When the First flunky took my eye, I didn't have that luxury either. Just get it out of there." He grabbed over Rory's arm and they linked stiffly.

Dawn whinnied. "I could try and splinter it off before the creatures of the forest find us?"

Rory shook his head. "We should be fine for now. Trying to chop it off with a hoof might create more problems with the tip lodged in at that angle. Dawn, can you do me a favor and get some fresh water? As clean as possible please, for the salve."

Dawn nodded, trotting off.

Xander grimaced, a growl in his throat. "Gotta get the arrow out first."

Rory nodded. "I know. But Dawn probably doesn't want to see this anyways."

"Do it quick. She's right about the creatures."

Rory nodded, searching one of his satchels for a flat piece of rope. "Undoubtedly. Lets hope your marauders grow bored soon. Bite on this so you don't scream."

Xander almost lost control, and the piece of rope, once as Rory worked the arrow out carefully. The fabric had snagged one point and so the slice of skin was at an odd angle that would have left Xander bleeding internally and externally very soon. Rory worked quickly against the blood, knowing it would take a lot of energy to keep that from happening.

Xander was still pale as Dawn re-entered the clearing. "We have to go back."

Xander nodded, Rory pocketing the piece of rope. "I know."

Rory sighed. "Poultice should set well enough. Lucky for us the arrowheads weren't laced with poison or magic."

Xander snickered. "With all the twinkies I eat, maybe my skin probably would have just absorbed it."

Dawn shook her head. "We should get back, seal up the compromised area."

Rory stood, dusting his jeans off. "A controlled environment doesn't sound like a bad idea either."

The ride back was much like the ride toward the forest, except Rory was allowed closer inside Xander's bubble. There was silence all around them in the swift forest and Rory was glad for it. It made concentrating on Xander's heart beat all the easier.

"Looks like the girls beat us back." Xander stated as they came up to the entrance to find a team of slayerettes cleaning up the mess savagely, garbage cans piling up everywhere.

Rory helped Xander dismount. "Yeah, but if there in intent was destruction..."

Dawn shook her head. "I don't think it was. Xander, if you can check the feed and see..."

Xander bit down on his lip. "I already know. It wasn't a coincidence that there were runes on that missile. They were probably specific to counter our entry spells. Its the only reason you were able to teleport in, Rory."

Rory nodded, making a sound in his throat. "Good for me."

Dawn sighed. "But bad for us. Does that mean..."

Xander cut her off, following with a lie and not yet full trusting Rory enough to reveal Twilight. Although, his spider senses weren't tingling for ill either. "I can't say who would know magic this advanced that they would be able to fit those runes."

Dawn cocked her head to the side, but didn't argue as the trio went back inside. The slayers treated the new guy with their own set of suspicions, but didn't argue with Xander. He seemed to be capable and in charge through most of the clean-up. It was when night came that he stumbled.

"Um...so...do you plan on sticking around awhile, Rory?"

Rory chuckled, pressing his back against a freshly-cleaned wall. "I can't believe you don't remember. Buffy even gave me a hug. I came back to help, to atone. I can't believe you've forgotten."

Xander spoke quietly, looking at his own shoes as he perched himself on the edge of a couch. "I've blocked a lot out from Sunnydale. Just too much for one human to process, you know?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, but the thing's my uncle has shown me have made me believe that evil is just in denial about its losing streak. As long as there are people like us..."

Xander ran his fingers through his hair. "Now I know why Buffy remembers you more than I do...Listen, I'm really the only guy in this house and that's got some pretty big advantages with the Xander cave. There's enough room for the next few nights if you'd like to bunk or we can set up a spot for you to teleport back and forth."

Rory shook his head, moving forward and clamping his hand on Xander's good arm. "I've gotta take care of that arrow wound of yours, first off. Come on, let's find the Xander cave."

Rory scanned the room. It screamed teenage dorm in some places and wicked cool older brother in others. He noted Oz had left his old guitar in the corner next to Giles' turn table from the old house. Or something resembling it at the very least. He could only imagine the albums and how inspirational they were. Xander's bed was dead center, blue striped comforter faded and yet very regal. The doors of the closet were thrust open, mostly basic wardrobe that gave very little sense of style. The room was Xander all over, right down to the X-Wing poster on the wall and the Nick Fury comic on the nightstand.

"You can go ahead and kick off your shoes anywhere. I do after a long day, but not very far normally." He chuckled as Orion's shoes joined his own boots.

"You take a job at a fast food place?" Xander inquired as Rory joined him on the bed, Xander reclining as Rory sat.

"No. I've just found that these shoes leave very nominal tracks, hardest to trace in this plane. I should check your wound."

Xander furrowed his brow. "You okay sitting on a shirtless guy's bed?"

Rory chuckled. "I told you I was a professional when we met in ninth grade, Xander. Come on. I've seen a lot more than a shirtless guy."

Xander reached for the lower part of his shirt and stopped, teasing Rory. It felt familiar somehow. "How much more?"

Rory sighed. "Do I have to shard off your clothing to get you over this?"

"Oh, come on. These are my favorite pants!" Xander stripped away the shirt and it took all of Rory's concentration to not focus on his upper half. He wanted to rip the poultice away and begin kissing down towards his abs and beyond. He shivered a bit. "Hello in there?"

Rory quickly recovered. "I have to be gentle, wouldn't want to tear at formed skin."

Xander thought for a moment as Rory gently prodded. "How could skin repair itself in less than a day unless that's more than a poultice?"

Rory just smiled as he lifted the edges away, revealing a clean scar from where the arrowhead had met his skin. Xander blinked. "Okay, who are you?"

Rory shook his head as Xander sat up. "You really don't remember? Perhaps this will help."

Rory got up and walked toward Xander's window, sending a fist through and grabbing the shards of glass with the freshly-bleeding hand. He was hoping Xander had a shop-vac somewhere around, between the muddy forest shoes and fresh blood tracked on his carpet.

"What the hell?" Xander watched with wide eyes as he jumped to Rory's side.

"I'm...I'm okay." Rory gasped, opening his palm and revealing that he had formed the shards of glass into a perfect rose petal without damaging any other part of the frame.

Xander examined the perfect petal while Rory went to wash away the blood from his knuckles. "You could have cleaned up that mess downstairs in an instant."

Rory looked at Xander through the petal. "I didn't have to. Your girls had it under control. Do you remember me now, Xander?"

Xander set the glass shard rose down on the windowsill. "I do. You broke Larry's nose, shattered it that one day you were angry. All the mirrors in all the bathrooms."

Rory nodded. "I was being controlled back then by the First. I was so angry."

Xander responded slowly. "If anyone had a shittier childhood than me..."

Rory covered Xander's hand with his own. "Don't do that. Giles and Buffy and you and Willow all did the right thing for me."

Xander licked his lips. "I forgot you because I didn't want you to leave in the first place. I mean, your Uncle Blair seemed so deadly and cool on that back and all those promises to write....I thought you were...."

Rory brushed a tear from Xander's eyes. "Things don't change much do they? But you rescued me that night you came to watch my illegal copy of Sweeney Todd. He hit me pretty hard and you defended me, helped me get away. And then Giles helped me and Buffy and Willow helped me...You know what made me strongest, made me focus?"

"What?" Xander responded quietly.

"Singing. It tempered the power within my soul, channeled it. At first, it was thinking of you and then it became about both. It just sort of intertwined. I'll show you."

They were still holding hands as Rory began to sing, Xander joining in for the second part.

_Pretty women, sipping coffee_

_Sitting in the window_

_Pretty women_

_Pretty women, combing their hair_

_Blowing out their candles_

_Pretty women_

_Pretty women, combing their_

_Sitting in the _

_Candles, windows_

_Pretty women_

_Pretty women _

Xander could see above as Rory continued to hum to himself. The room was ablaze in its own reflection. Cool windows all around, the first one restored to its natural beauty and without blemish.

They stood there for a moment before Xander reached in for a fumbling kiss. Rory returned it gratefully, their lonely grasps meeting each other. It took a moment for Xander to realize that he was still without a shirt and that Rory's flesh was soon enough pressing into his own. His flesh was furrier but cool to the touch. Apparently, his ability to create and shatter glass had tempered his skin and his soul.

_Pretty women, combing their hair_

_Sipping coffee_

_Pretty women_

_Pretty women, blowing out candles_

_Sitting in the window_

_Pretty women_

_Pretty women_

_Pretty women_

Xander realized that they were still kissing, lying on his bed and now fully undressed. The naked moonlight seemed to wash over their bodies, leaving shadows creeping along muscles and entwined fingers. Xander found himself groaning and Rory reached down to touch his member, springing hard to life.

Rory was inside him and yet furiously moving at Xander's pace. When they tumbled and flipped in the covers, Xander found Rory eager to buck his skin in time with Xander's need. Rory's breath and red hair were cold and hot against his skin, goosebumps and sweat mingling in moans of pleasure. Sheets teased around them, tangling arms and making lustful smiles. It had been a long time for both and it wasn't over so quickly either.

In the morning sun, they awoke clasping to each other. It was perfect, even though Xander knew the girls could walk in at any moment. Rory's soft snoring was just as beautiful as Xander remembered from naps on Buffy's couch before he'd been ripped away. And Xander never wanted that again. So he would hold him and try not to lose Rory just as the girls before. He was needed, he was wanted and Rory could be there like before.


End file.
